


A Spectacle Hardly Begun

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Aerti Flavour [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Daughters, F/F, Fireworks, Magic, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Summoning, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Tifa's daughter asks them for fireworks.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 - Aerti Flavour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020456
Kudos: 7





	A Spectacle Hardly Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Fireworks'

“Mom’s?” Charis lurked by the door to the living room, gaze flicking between Aeris and Tifa.

“Yes?” Aeris drew out her reply.

“Can we have fireworks?”

“Fireworks?” Tifa blinked, the newspaper now forgotten.

Charis nodded. “Aunt Marlene said she and Undyne were going over to Wutai to visit Aunt Yuffie and that in summer they have these really huge fireworks display and she showed me this video and it looked amazing.” Their daughter’s eyes were wide, a smile quirking her lips. “And… And-“ She frowned. “I don’t think we’re going to Wutai unless you are really good at keeping secrets, so I thought we could have our own and I know it’ll be a lot smaller but…”

An exchanged glance between Tifa and Aeris. Unlike Yuffie to single them out sufficiently to not have invited the family to Wutai for the same occasion, but Charis had not realized. Marlene had let slip a bit too much there. But how to maintain the surprise? When Uncle Cid swooped down and ferried them all off? Intended as a huge surprise and the lead into a holiday but- “You are right about Wutai.” She ignored the look from Tifa, hoping she would figure out the situation. “It would have been nice to go, but there’s no way for us to make it and Uncle Cid is really busy.”

A risky glance at Tifa, her grip on her paper tightening a little. “It’s an annual thing so maybe Yuffie will let us know with more time next year.” An annual thing started two years ago, courtesy of the Empress’s desires. And because of who the Empress was, the fireworks involved different to the typical gunpowder fuelled displays Charis had seen in recent years.

“But-“ Aeris was unable to fight a grin. “I think we can sort some fireworks. Not up to Wutai standards but, I know one or two things about how they do their displays.” A side-eye to Tifa. She was smiling now too.

“Really?” Charis frowned. “I thought- Aunt Marlene said-“

Aeris crossed the room. “They’re not fireworks you can buy.” In the kitchen beyond Charis was a metal cabinet kept locked most times containing the Materia. “Or not any more, or maybe not easily. I mean-“ Tifa cleared her throat. “Right. What I mean is we might not be able to do something on the same scale as the display in Wutai, but we can do something special. Maybe some bits and pieces they don’t have.” A new idea; based on the fact the only summon Yuffie held was Leviathan.

Tifa rolled her eyes. “This is going to need a lot of coffee isn’t it?”

Aeris grinned. As much as the smaller scale display was cover, Aeris and Tifa figured they needed to ensure the routine did not bear too close a similarity to the Wutai display. Producing all the colourful effects across the sky was easy. What Wutai could do better was more individual flourishes thanks to the sheer number of participants. For this display, they would rely on Aeris and Tifa.

They began the next weekend, letting the sky grow dim enough to make the sights visible. Fireworks displays around this time of year were familiar enough. Fun to catch glimpses of smaller displays held by families in the near distance. This little event was likely to attract some notice. They had run through the routine in private in the run-up. Most of it built on spell interaction and timing figured out during their travels across the Planet. Rusty skills, but never fully forgotten. Once Charis was comfortable on the blanket, Tifa and Aeris split off to either side, a full bangle of Materia locked around their upper arms.

A nod and they began. Tifa went first, sheets of flames erupting from her hands, the sky above reddening. The flames rippled and shifted, gathering into a cluster; it burst out, the flames vanishing long before they hit the ground. Except for one stray spark; the spark grew, becoming a raging inferno and from within it burst the horned figure of Ifrit, the fiery beast roaring and snarling. Aeris countered with ice. For each flame still aloft in the sky, she eradicated it with a shard of ice.

Wind whipped up all around, the light dimmer. Ifrit shivered as ice began to form across his body, the figure hunching, huddling, unable to move. A favourite; the tall, figure of Shiva strode into the open and held out her hand. With a snap of her fingers, the ice shattered, and with it Ifrit. Charis was already applauding, but Tifa and Aeris’s spectacle had hardly begun.


End file.
